XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero
History Wing Zero, or Zero, as the Gundam was commonly known was first piloted by Quatre Raberba Winner. The Gundam was designed by the five Gundam Scientists using data from the Tallgeese Moble Suit. The five Scientists then used the design of Zero to design and build the five Gundams, Wing Gundam, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Shenlong (Nataku), separately. Quatre finished Zero in AC 195 after having used the self-detonation system of his Gundam, Sandrock, in a previous battle and after having witnessed his father's murder as the Winner Resource Satellite was destroyed. Quatre piloted Zero against anyone who used weapons in outer space, as he now believed the presence of weapons in space was unnecessary. While piloting Zero Quatre became the first human to encounter the dangerous Zero System. The system caused Quatre to engage his friends Heero and Trowa, who were piloting the Mercurius and Vayeate prototype mobile suits respectively. In the skirmish Trowa was apparently killed as Quatre fired Zero's Buster Rifle at Heero in the Mercurius. Quatre abandoned Zero and the suit was soon picked up by OZ and taken to their base on the Moon. An OZ Mobile Suit pilot, Leiutenant Trant, took a keen interest in the suit particularly in the cockpit system. Trant, like others felt that OZ's Mobile Dolls were making human involvement in battle unnecessary, and the Zero System he believed could give humans the ability to perform as well as the Mobile Dolls. Trant wanted data from a Gundam pilot in Zero's cockpit, believing that they could easily master the system. He placed the captive Heero Yuy in the cockpit and Heero soon activated the suit and went rampaging through the base. Quatre was able to stop Heero and the next pilot of Zero was Duo Maxwell, whom Trant saught out for the explicit purpose of getting data on the system. Trant threatened Duo into piloting Zero against several Mobile Dolls. Duo successfully destroyed all the dolls and as Quatre and Heero before him, had certain issues with the Zero System. Duo was able to stop himself before he became a danger to the Colony near the test area. Trant threw Duo out of Zero and then piloted Zero himself, but the Zero System was too much for him to handle and his body simply gave out. Zechs Marquise was the next pilot of Zero, after having abondoned Tallgeese. Zechs was able to mostly overcome the effects of the Zero System and would pilot the suit for some time. Ultimately Zero ended up in the hands of Heero Yuy who would pilot the suit until the end of the Mariemaia Uprising in which Zero was destroyed. Wing Zero Custom Wing Zero Custom was Hajime Katoki's redesigned version of the Wing Gundam Zero. The custom version of Wing Zero that appears in Endless Waltz differs from the one seen in the series mainly in appearance. The folding shell design of Zero's wings were replaced by more angelic appearing wings. These wings were separated into four segments that, when flapped, created the illusion of bird-like flight. This version of the suit also did away with the shield, thereby discarding the ability to convert into a Neo-Bird form. Wing Zero's beam sabers were also moved from being hidden in the shoulders to being placed in the pylons that connected two smaller wings to the back of the torso. Appearances Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing Episodes 24 - 49 Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz